


1.0.8.1. (Prologue: The Strawberry Shortcake)

by plum_blossoms



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_blossoms/pseuds/plum_blossoms
Summary: Why does Little Ryosuke hate Little Yuto so much?





	1.0.8.1. (Prologue: The Strawberry Shortcake)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy YutoYama day everyone! 
> 
> This is the prologue for my first fan fiction ever. 
> 
> Thank you [chocolatecrack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack) for being my beta. ♥♥♥ An extended version of my thank you speech is in the main fic. *laughs*

     It started out as a mere prank, a ploy to get his attention.

     A little boy sits down beside a cute kid with chubby cheeks who is about the same age as he is. 

     “Hey! Can I sit with you?” he asks cheerfully.

     Munching on his strawberry shortcake, which definitely seemed like the most heavenly cake created by humankind, the kid with chubby cheeks smiles, nodding generously at the little boy’s direction. The little boy could not help but notice that despite his presence, it seems that the kid beside him has decided not to pay him any attention. 

     “You seem to enjoy your cake right there. Is it that yummy?”

     “Yes!” he replies, delight evident in his eyes.

     “Well then, let me tell you a secret,” the little boy motions for the kid’s ear to move closer, “Actually, I have powers. I can make that one slice of cake double. Want to see that?” he whispers.

     “You mean like magic?” the cute kid asks with sparkling eyes.

     “Yeah… but you have to close your eyes for ten seconds first,” 

     “But if I do that I won’t see the magic trick you’re talking about…” the cute kid pouts.

     “If that’s what you want, I guess it’s fine. You don’t really need to see it,” the little boy baits.

     “No! I’ll do it. Ten seconds, right? I got it,” 

     With determined eyes, the cute kid gives his final statement to the little boy, before closing his eyes. Oblivious to the cute kid, the little boy is actually holding in a chuckle. His mischievous little plan actually worked.  _Nice._

 

      _Ten. Nine. Eight._

     The little boy takes a huge bite from the cute kid’s dessert.

      _Seven. Six. Five._

     He takes another bite, almost leaving nothing on the plate.

      _Four. Three. Two._

     Eating the last piece of strawberry left.

 

      _One!_

 

     The cute kid opens his eyes, only for his pupils to start dilating, not of amazement but of fury. He feels nothing but pure rage towards the little boy, who tries to act all innocent.

     “YOU STOLE MY CAKE!!!” he shrills, “YOU MONSTER!!!”

     Furious about the whole situation, the cute kid wails and stomps his way out of the room, only to turn his back again.

     “You, monster, will regret this! I’LL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!”

 

     Little did they know, this short encounter would eventually affect their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you also read the main chapters of _**1.0.8.1.**_
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
